Lecture ou
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS OutlawQueen: Regina essaye vainement de lire son livre mais Robin a une toute autre activité en tête... Attention: Rated M


**Hello les amis ! *-***

 **Voici mon premier véritable lemon, étant donné que « Retard?Et alors ? » est franchement soft. Profitez-en car je ne me sent pas totalement inspirée par ce genre d'écritures, je ne me sent pas à l'aise, mais bon voici du lemon et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Disclamer : tout ce que j'ai fait est d'inventer une histoire, les personnages, l'univers et toute la série ne m'appartiennent pas, de ce fait je n'ai reçu aucun profit pour la publication de cet OS.**

 **Parlant d'autre chose, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour ceux qui ont lu « Bandit un jour, bandit toujours »... j'ai finalement décidé d'écrire une petite suite que je devrais poster bientôt !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Lecture ou...**

-Regina ?

-Hum...

La dite Regina et son compagnon Robin se trouvaient dans le grand lit de la mairesse. Il était tard, dehors la lune jetait sur Storybrooke son voile argenté. La belle brune tenait un livre dans ses mains et essayait vainement de lire la même phrase depuis cinq bonnes minutes. En effet, Robin savait comment s'y prendre pour la déstabiliser...

Tout d'abord, il s'était déshabillé bien aux vues de Regina, puis il était venu se coller dans son dos provoquant une vague de chaleur dans le bas ventre de la reine. Il s'était alors mis à caresser ses cheveux nonchalamment et rien que ce simple contact perturbait au plus haut point Regina qui n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que la présence de Robin à ses côtés. Et maintenant il avait murmuré suavement son prénom...

Regina se retourna, toujours le livre à la main, et par dessus celui-ci elle leva ses yeux chocolat sur ceux, océan, de Robin. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être séduisant, là, comme-ça ! Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en essayant de se contenir et surtout de cacher son trouble, mais le mal était fait... Robin murmura encore plus doucement qu'au par avant, ces mots qui chez elle déclenchèrent une bombe :

-Et si on laissait tomber la lecture pour ce soir ? Je suis certain que nous pouvons trouver des choses bien plus amusantes à faire en y réfléchissant bien...

Il prit le livre de sa main qui ne porta aucune résistance, et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. De son autre main il entreprit de déboutonner le premier bouton de la nuisette en satin de Regina.

-Ah bon, et que pourrions-nous faire, cher voleur ? Jouer aux cartes ? Demanda taquine Regina, qui avait pourtant bien compris où ce petit jeu allait les mener.

-Je pensait à un tout autre type de jeu... plus... disons, torride, Ma Majesté !

-Vraiment, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler...

-De ceci... en mieux...

Sur ces mots, il défit le restant des boutons de la nuisette, qui laissèrent apercevoir une poitrine parfaite dans un ensemble de dentelle noire fait sur mesure. Les yeux de Robin s'assombrirent de désir, ce dont joua Regina qui savait toujours comment rendre la situation à son avantage et sous son contrôle.

Elle s'éloigna de Robin et sortit du lit pour faire glisser la nuisette au sol de façon plus qu'évocatrice, ce qui ne pouvait que ravir Robin qui aimait particulièrement comment tournaient les choses. Regina savait très bien comment faire languir son homme, comment se faire désirer. D'une voix grave marquée du désir qu'elle partageait avec Robin, elle laissa couler ces quelques mots de sa bouche énigmatique :

-Il me semble que je commence à comprendre... enfin, vous devriez être plus clair... Est-ce que ce jeu se joue à deux dans un lit ?

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en un sourire carnassier, elle avait pris le dessus de leur joute sensuelle, c'était fini pour Robin, il ne pouvait que se soumettre à la tentation. Le faisant languir encore un peu, elle avança petit pas à petit pas, puis quand elle atteint le matelas elle sauta à quatre pattes et s'approcha lentement de l'homme qui était totalement subjugué par la beauté sauvage qui émanait d'elle. Il ne s'agissait plus de Regina, elle était devenue une prédatrice qui veut obtenir coûte que coûte sa proie.

N'y tenant plus elle se jeta littéralement sur son compagnon, joignant ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser passionné. Les mains de Robin se firent baladeuses, il les posa d'abord dans le creux des reins de Regina pour ensuite glisser vers ses fesses et les empoigner sauvagement. Regina laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement entre deux baisers fusionnels.

Elle quitta ensuite les lèvres de son amant sous les contestations de ce dernier. Elle les fit vite cesser en descendant progressivement ses lèvres le long de son corps musclé, mêlant habilement de petits baisers et de légers coups de langue. Arrivée au niveau de la taille elle défit la dernière barrière qui la séparait de « la terre promise ».

Quel ne fut son plaisir de voir que ses caresses avaient porté leur fruit ! Le sexe de Robin se dressait fièrement et n'attendait que d'être récompensé. D'une main décidée, la reine s'en empoigna et commença des va-et-vient. Elle se mit alors à califourchon sur lui et sans ralentir le rythme rejoignit les lèvres qui n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Robin pressa sa langue contre les lèvres closes de Regina. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et les ouvrit afin d'approfondir leur baiser dans une bataille acharnée de langues.

Tout un tas d'émotions traversaient les esprits des deux amants : de la passion, du plaisir, du désir, mais surtout de l'amour. Car cet acte, cette union entre deux âmes-sœurs, était la preuve incontestable de leur amour profond. Aussi torride qu'il fut, c'était avant tout un instant de partage, de tendresse et d'attentions particulières.

Soudain, Robin prit le dessus et retourna Regina sur le lit de façon à se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Ses deux mains plaquèrent les bras de sa belle au matelas et lui, commença à s'occuper d'une zone qu'il savait particulièrement érogène : son cou. Il plongea son visage dans la douceur de la peau chaude et déposa une série de petits baisers qui firent frissonner Regina. Il suivit la ligne de sa clavicule tout en la défiant du regard, Regina sentait peu à peu toutes ses barrières s'écrouler, elle allait devenir folle s'il continuait comme cela. D'un léger murmure elle le supllia :

-Robin... S'il te plais...

Cette supplique suffit au voleur pour passer à la vitesse supérieure. Après tout, il adorait répondre aux moindres désirs de sa reine !

Le voleur prit dans ses bras la belle brune et d'un geste défit son soutien-gorge laissant échapper sa poitrine blanche comme neige. Poitrine dont il se chargea avec empressement en prenant l'un de ses tétons durcis dans la bouche. Puis tout en les malaxant, il descendit vers le tout dernier bout de tissus qui empêchait leurs étreintes.

Il devina le désir déjà fort de sa compagne en posant ses doigts sur son intimité déjà trempée. Regina poussa un petit gémissement, quand, au travers du tissus il commença à opérer de petits cercles sur son clitoris. Quand il comprit que sa compagne n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, Robin descendit la culotte de dentelle noire et sans plus attendre glissa un, puis deux doigts en elle. Il sentit ses parois se contracter de surprise, mais surtout de plaisir et quand il fut certain qu'elle était prête, il commença un doux va-et-vient.

Regina pour intensifier son plaisir accompagna les gestes du voleur par des coups de reins à la même cadence. Elle était toute fiévreuse par le plaisir qu'il lui offrait, elle savait que si le matelas ne la soutenait pas à ce moment là elle serait tombée tant elle tremblait, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus comblée et pourtant, Robin, qui voulait la faire monter au septième ciel délaissa le téton de Regina et vint poser ses lèvres sur ses cuisses.

Il s'approchait dangereusement de l'intimité de la reine, et celle-ci, qui avait compris son intention, et n'y tenant plus effectua une légère pression sur la tête de Robin. Sans arrêter ses va-et-vient, il joignit à ses caresses sa langue qui vint titiller le point G de la belle brune.

« S'il continue comme ça je vais atteindre l'orgasme en un temps record » se dit Regina sans vraiment savoir conserver ses esprits tant son amant se voyait être efficace.

Quand il le jugea bon, Robin revint à la bouche de Regina et se perdit dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle le suppliait du regard. C'était ça qu'elle aimait chez lui, sa capacité à la rendre folle et vulnérable. Avant lui, elle ne s'était jamais laissée aller sous l'influence des caresses de ses amants, elle avait au contraire toujours joué la carte de la dominatrice sans pitié. Avec Robin, elle appréciait de se laisser guider, bien qu'elle pimenta toujours leurs ébats de son caractère épissé.

Robin répondit enfin à son imploration, il décida alors de mettre fin à cette douce torture. Il pénétra lentement en elle afin de ne pas la heurter. Regina se laissa envahir par une nouvelle vague de plaisir et s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant. Ce dernier entama une cadence bien plus accélérée et après quelques instants les deux amants atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps. Ils entamèrent alors un rythme bien plus profond et plus tendre et à bout de forces ils finirent par s'écrouler sur le lit, à bout de souffle et totalement dans l'incapacité à parler.

Quand Regina retrouva un peu ses esprits elle vint se blottir dans les bras de Robin qui les recouvrit de leur couverture afin qu'elle ne prit pas froid. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, auquel elle répondit par un magnifique sourire amoureux. Aucun des deux ne bougeait plus tant le moment était magique entre ces deux âmes-sœurs. Ils regardaient le plafond qui semblait alors habité de tout un monde d'espoir et d'amour. Quand leur souffle reprit une cadence normale, Robin se pencha sur Regina et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser qui avait tout d'une promesse d'amour éternel. Alors que le moment était assez solennel, Robin se dit une fois de plus qu'il n'entendrait jamais assez le rire merveilleux de la reine. Il dit alors d'un ton suave :

-Alors ? Cette lecture en valait-elle la peine ?

Le rire mélodieux de Regina retentit dans toute la pièce et son seul sourire prouvait bien qu'elle avait nettement préféré leur « petit jeu » n'importe quelle autre activité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre entièrement comblés et totalement amoureux.

The End

* * *

 **Nous voilà encore une fois à la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me laisserez votre avis, c'est toujours constructif !:)**

 **Gros bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
